


Blessed are we

by meowsaystheemo



Series: Blessed [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bangtan Boys | BTS A/B/O, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowsaystheemo/pseuds/meowsaystheemo
Summary: A little peek into the lives of Kim Namjoon and his husband Kim Seokjin.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: Blessed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701583
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Blessed are we

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, so this is really mild on the Mpreg and the A/B/O so if that turns you off I wouldn't be too afraid. I might turn this into a series if it would interest anyone? I have a lot of ideas for little things, like this, that I could write all set in the same universe. If the Korean words/names I've used are wrong then I sincerely apologise, I did my best. =)

It’s late when Namjoon gets back, all the lights are off except one. The soft glow from that one light telling him that Jin’s still awake. Namjoon had told him not to bother, he didn’t really know how long the meeting would go for, but as was Jin’s way he obviously hadn’t listened. 

Namjoon’s barely looking as he bumps around on auto-pilot; keys in the bowl, shoes in the closet, hang jacket, watch big toe on the step and, finally, push the bedroom door open. 

As he enters there’s Jin, propped up against cushions, his glasses propped at the end of his nose as he reads. Whatever it is, it’s engrossing because he takes a second to fold the ear of the page before closing it, the action earning a slight wince from Namjoon.

“I hate it when you do that,” he remarks, thinking of all the dog eared copies of books that litter their bookshelves. Jin playfully rolls his eyes and places the book onto the bedside table, crooking his finger to beckon Namjoon closer. “You married me. You knew how I treated books when you said yes.” Namjoon raises an eyebrow at Jin and perches himself on the edge of the bed, pulling at the tie that’s been annoying him all day. “I hate ties.” The words come out more petulant than he’d meant and Jin has to stifle a laugh. “Well, Mr big-time executive man. A tie makes you look less Rap Monster more, Mr Kim Namjoon CEO. Baby bands trust that a little more,” Jin reaches his hand out to comb through Namjoon’s hair, gently ghosting his thumb over the tip of his left ear. Namjoon huffs, “The baby bands don’t care. It’s their managers that do.” Unconsciously he leans into Jin’s light touch, closing his eyes for a beat. “Yoongi doesn’t have to wear a tie.” he sounds petulant again and this time Jin doesn’t stifle his laugh, just lets it bubble over. 

“Yoongi wouldn’t go to the meetings if you made him wear a tie.” Jin, rightly, points out which only makes Namjoon sigh, Jin is correct but he doesn’t have to admit that so he changes the subject. “How was work?” Jin hmms a little, thinking about how to respond as Namjoon stumbles about changing into his sleepwear.

“It was fine. Park Chun Hei hid moon pies in her trouser pockets again and the whole class thought she’d pooped. Calming that drama down was a lot.” Namjoon cocks his head and hmms, as a kindergarten teacher Jin had no end of bizarre stories. “Does Jimin know where she keeps getting them from? Jin shakes his head no, “No clue. He says Tae’s not certain either. Min’s hopeful she’ll tell you when they’re here next. If she’ll crack for anyone it’s Uncle Joonie.” 

Through no fault of his own, Tae had not been present for his daughter's birth but Namjoon had. Park Chun Hei was born two months early in the middle of the coldest winter Seoul had seen in years, nobody had expected her so early and she’d been surprising everyone ever since she’s also thoroughly in love with her Uncle Joonie. 

Namjoon can’t help the smile thinking about tiny little Chun Hei, blessed with her appa’s curiosity for life and her eomma’s delicate features she was often nicknamed Tink. 

“Oh, she won’t answer me.” Namjoon responds, pulling on a pair of light grey sweats, “I asked her last time. It’s a secret and if Jimin gives her a sister then she’ll tell him.” Jin bites his lip, a smile on his face, “I think they might learn her secret sooner rather than later then.” Namjoon pauses and blinks a little owlishly at Jin’s revelation. Chun Hei had not been easy for Jimin, he’d nearly died during her birth and had suffered through post-natal depression. “Really?? I thought they said she was it?” Jin hmmms, pressing himself against Namjoon as the other settles himself under the duvet, “Wasn’t planned. Min seems happy about it though. He’s still seeing Youngjae for therapy, so I think that’s helping.” 

Namjon nods, pressing a kiss into Jin’s hair. They’re not able to have any babies of their own, that fact had been hard for Jin for years. The older man had a natural way with children, his students loved him and parents fought to get their little ones into his kindergarten class but some twist of fate had decided he’d be in the ten per cent of omegas who were unable to carry. He’d struggled to accept that at first, always desperately hoping, but he was as okay with it now as he ever really could be. 

“How’d Kook take the no Yugyeom and straight home from basketball punishment?” Jeon Jung Kook was, so far, the pair's longest foster stay. He’d come to them after his only stable relative, his grandma had passed away. Both his parents were doing prison time for drug offences and nobody else on the register had been willing, or able, to take in a combative, angry, desperately sad twelve-year-old child. Now, at sixteen, Kook was basically their child in every way but paperwork, his mother was still flatly refusing to sign away her rights but both men were aware that the minute Jung Kook turned 18 and  _ wanted _ to be theirs on paper they’d make it happen. 

At Namjoon’s query, Jin makes a pained noise and pinches at his husband’s thigh. 

“Ouch! What’d I do to deserve that??” Jin rolls his eyes “You got out of giving him the punishment that’s what. Apparently it’s not his and Yug’s fault that Uncle Hobi never locks the dance studio.” Namjoon has to fight a smirk, knowing it’ll only make Jin angry. “I told him  _ Mr Jung  _ probably didn’t think two horny sixteen-year-olds would take advantage and use it for making out.” Namjoon can’t fight the laugh any longer and snorts, swiftly shifting his hips backwards so that his husband’s elbow doesn’t make contact with his dick. “Yah! S’not funny Joon ah! He’s lucky it was Hobi and not some other staff member!” 

Objectively Namjoon knows that Jin is right but on the scale of rebellious things Kook has done, this ranks low. Yugyeom had turned out to be better for Kook than either Namjoon or Jin could have ever guessed and his days without incident tally had really begun to stack up. So when Hoseok informed them he’d caught ‘loves young dream’ making out in his dance studio Namjoon hadn’t been that worried. Jin cared more. He wanted the world for Kook, could see how much the kid had to give to the world and he wasn’t about to let teen mistakes set him back any further than his shitty childhood already had. Jin loved Yugyeom, got on well with his parents and had his sister JuHyun in his class, but he still loved Kook more. Yugyeom, Jin knew, was a mostly sensible kid. But he was still an omega with a rapidly maturing alpha boyfriend. In short; Jin didn’t want to be anyone’s haraboji anytime soon. 

Namjoon risks pressing back into Jin, planting a soft kiss between his husband’s shoulder blades testing the waters before spooning him from behind. “I know you worry about them. But there’s no way JB and JinYoung haven’t talked to Yugyeom too. Just let them be teens.” Jin stays silent and lets himself melt back against Namjoon’s chest. “I know, I know. They still shouldn’t be taking advantage of Hobi like that though and school isn’t where you go to make out.” Namjoon laughs “I mean we did.” 

Jin pulls away and turns his body so he’s facing Namjoon. “That was college! We were adults.” he huffs “At least sort of.” Namjoon smiles at him and doesn’t bother to make any further points choosing to lean in and press a gentle kiss to Jin’s lips instead. Jin’s smiling against Namjoon’s lips, any lingering annoyance now forgotten. They tried to never stay mad, either with one another or Kook. Anger only hurt things in the long term and they both knew Kook had had enough of it in his short life. They continue with the soft kisses until Jin pulls back, running a finger across the plains of Namjoon’s chest. “Enough for tonight hey. Kook’s with Yoongi and Hoseok for the weekend. We can sleep late Joonah.” he waggles his eyebrows. “Enjoy not having a surly teen around who knows exactly what we’re doing when we ‘sleep late’.” 

In truth, Namjoon’s been close to falling asleep the entire time they were kissing so Jin’s suggestion is an easy nod from him. “Forgot Yoog even mentioned he was staying.” It wasn’t unusual for Kook to stay the weekend at his ‘Uncles’ home, in fact it was a common every other weekend thing. 

Yoongi too hadn’t had the greatest start, from the minute they’d brought Jungkook home the pair had been kindred spirits. Yoongi was able to reach Kook on a level neither Namjoon or Jin, with their cosy sheltered upbringings, ever really could. Yoongi helped Jungkook to understand that the family he’d been brought into would never leave him the way his parents did, he’d also introduced him to the idea of channelling his anger and sadness into productivity. That’s where Yoongi’s partner Hoseok came into the picture. For Yoongi, music was where he channelled his pain turning personal turmoil into raps or sleepless nights into beats for other artists. Kook hadn’t been as drawn too that, to Namjoon’s disappointment as much as Yoongi’s, but dance? Dance had pulled him in. He showed an interest at thirteen when Jin had taken him to one of Jimin’s recitals. Ballet had not been his thing but the fast, energetic pace of Hoseok’s hip-hop routines had been exactly the right way for him to channel his aggression. Hoseok doted on him as if he was his own son and Jungkook loved the pair. 

Jin can see Namjoon has a one-way ticket to snooze town, so he shifts himself to, once again, be facing away from Namjoon letting the younger envelope him in his arms once again. “Hobi took him straight from school. Made him promise no being soft and letting Yugyeom over but he’ll probably cave.” Namjoon doesn’t verbally respond, just grunts an affirmative sound into Jin’s shoulder. Jin smiles, “Night Joon.”


End file.
